Heather
by akhesamaat
Summary: Después de la ruptura entre Booth y Hannah, éste echa de menos a Bones, pero ella trata de alejarlo, ¿por qué?  Traducción de la historia original de Dyna63.
1. Comentarios de la Traductora

_Unos comentarios necesarios previos a la historia:_

_Heather no es mi propia historia, __**su autora es Dyna63**__ yo únicamente me he encargado de traducirla con su ayuda. La autora revisa mis traducciones antes de publicarlas, de forma que mantengan la esencia de su historia._

_Se trata de la primera historia que Dyna63 escribió, y de mi primera traducción, así que disculpen si en algún momento mis traducciones no parecen muy fluidas. Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida y será tenida en cuenta._

_Yo suelo ver Bones en versión original así que no soy consciente de cómo han traducido algunas expresiones durante el doblaje al español. Por ejemplo "squints" ha sido traducido como "cerebrines", eso sí lo he aprendido, pero hay otras que no tengo idea, por lo que agradecería que si veis algún error de ese tipo me aviséis para subsanarlo. Soy consciente de que en español Booth siempre llama a Brennan "Huesos", pero yo realmente prefiero "Bones", así que durante la historia será Bones y no Huesos, espero sinceramente que no os importe. En versión original suelo encontrar más matices, por ejemplo para llamar "cariño" ha alguien hay múltiples expresiones para ello, pero cuando lo doblan siempre lo dejan en un simple y llano "cariño". ¿Alguien sabe cómo traducen en la serie "big guy" o "agent studly"?_

_También quería pediros que si alguno de vosotros maneja el inglés y pudiera dejarle un comentario en la historia original a la autora ambas os lo agradeceríamos mucho. Por supuesto todo comentario es bienvenido y yo estaré encantada de traducirlos para ella si fuera necesario._

_La historia tiene lugar durante la sexta temporada, después de Hannah se fuera, aunque creo que en los primeros capítulos queda claro dónde se enmarca la historia, no está de más señalarlo desde el principio. ¿Cierto?_

_Sin más preámbulos os dejo con la historia, cuando yo la descubrí la única palabra que vino a mi mente fue "cute" (lindo), es lo primero que le dije a Dyna63: "It's so cute!"_

_Un saludo y espero que os guste la historia tanto como a mí._

_Akhesa._


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Booth yacía en la oscuridad, mirando hacia el techo. Habían pasado tres meses desde que Hannah y él se habían separado, y no se sentía tan mal como él pensaba, pero de nuevo no sentía san seguro de sí mismo como lo había estado en el pasado.

Había estado tan enfadado aquella noche después de que Hannah se fuera que tomó toda su rabia y la dirigió a Bones. Ella no se inmutó, sólo tomó silenciosamente toda su rabia y lo cuidó. Ella le dijo que no lo presionaría, sino que cuando él estuviera listo para hablar ella estaría allí para escuchar.

No había visto a Bones fuera del trabajo desde esa noche. Ella había permanecido profesional e hizo perfectamente su trabajo, como siempre, una leve sonrisa cruzó sus labios. Ellos actuaron con normalidad durante el primer mes, después ella dejó de salir al campo, confiando en él para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. La última vez que él fue capaz de persuadirla para ir con él a una entrevista fue hace tres días, había sido la primera vez que él realmente la había visto durante dos meses. Se trataba de un hogar de acogida, él sabía que ella no quería ir, y que sería difícil, pero la necesitaba allí con él.

Él le tenía que pedir perdón por hacerla ir al hogar para niños. Iba a pedirle disculpas a primera hora de la mañana y después intentaría conseguir que fuera a almorzar con él.

Brennan no podía deshacerse de ese sentimiento. Había odiado a Booth por hacerla ir a la entrevista, por lo que vio, y por todos los recuerdos, _por qué me hizo ir_. Estaba tendida mirando al techo, no podía sacar de su mente a una pequeña niña.

Habían estado esperando en una sala para hablar con el director del centro, cuando una puerta se abrió con estruendo y esta pequeña niña, de tal vez 3 o 4 años salió corriendo. Parecía frágil, de pelo corto y negro, con grandes ojos de color verde brillante y piel de marfil, ella miró frenéticamente a su alrededor, obviamente asustada, y corrió para esconderse detrás de un gran sillón situado en un rincón.

Segundos después de haberse escondido, un niño bastante más mayor, alrededor de los 13 años, de pelo rubio arenoso y crueles ojos azules irrumpió por la puerta gritando: "Heather sabes que te encontraré. Y sabes lo que haré cuando te encuentre." El niño pareció no darse cuenta de que Booth y Brennan estaban observándolo. El niño comenzó a dirigirse hacia el sillón. Brennan podía ver a la pequeña con unos ojos tan temerosos que no pudo evitarlo.

"¿Quién te crees que eres?" le dijo intencionadamente al niño a medida que se levantaba y se acercaba a él.

"No se meta señora, no es asunto suyo." Contestó el bruscamente.

Antes de que Brennan pudiera reaccionar Booth estaba allí, " No le hables a una señora de esa forma compañero. ¿Por qué no me muestras la oficina y alguien responsable? ¿De acuerdo?" le dijo al chico mientras lo agarraba por el cuello de su camisa y comenzaban a salir de la sala.

Mientras que Booth salía de la sala, Brennan miró alrededor del sillón hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con otros de color verde brillante. La niña volvió a escabullirse. Brennan no se movió, solo dijo suavemente, "Se ha ido, puedes salir cuando estés lista."

Brennan regresó a su asiento y buscó en su bolso una golosina, viendo a la niña por el rabillo del ojo. La niña nunca dejó de mirarla. Finalmente, poco a poco fue saliendo de detrás del sillón y dio un paso vacilante hacia Brennan.

Brennan le sonrió, "¿Sabes? Creo que has sido muy valiente e inteligente." Esos ojos verdes seguían mirándola mientras daba otro paso. Brennan se dio cuenta de que tenía un rasguño en el brazo y estaba sangrando. "Cariño, tienes una pupa." Dijo señalando a la niña y después a su propio brazo. La niña miró su brazo "Pupa" dijo casi en un susurro.

Brennan sacó una toallita y una tirita de su bolso. "Si quieres puedo ponerte una tirita." La niña poco a poco se acercó a Brennan permitiendo que le pusiera una tirita. "Mucho mejor." Dijo Brennan mientras besaba el bracito. Los diminutos brazos se agarraron a su cuello para abrazarla. Brennan recogió a la niña en su regazo y la sostuvo momentáneamente.

Las puertas por las que la pequeña niña había llegado se abrieron de repente y allí estaba una mujer, a mediados de los 50 de construcción corpulenta con el pelo corto y gris que parecía haber sido pegado a su cabeza.

"Heather, Hea- , Oh aquí estás, bájate de esa señora, vas a ensuciarla."

"Ella está bien aquí." La voz de Brennan era suave pero firme. "No hay nada que ella pueda arruinar."

"Bueno. Ella se escapó de su sala y tiene que volver. ¿Verdad Heather?"

La niña asintió con la cabeza tristemente mientras se bajaba del regazo de Brennan. Brennan despidió a la niña con la mano y mantuvieron su mirada hasta que la puerta se cerró entre ellas.


End file.
